


Peter in the Suburbs (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dahlia Emmeline Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Por mucho que me encanta verte con la camisa que te compré, —dice Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza el botón de arriba que Peter tiene puesto, —¿Pensé que te dije que dejaras de hacer llorar a los vecinos?—No está llorando, —dice Pedro. —Probablemente esperará hasta que esté en la comodidad de su propia casa para hacer eso.





	Peter in the Suburbs (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter in the Suburbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002135) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



 

Peter ama su vida. Él ama a su hija y ama a su esposo. Le encanta que no haya monstruos, darachs y cazadores salvajes que vayan a Beacon Hills cada pocas semanas. No necesariamente le encanta vivir en los suburbios, pero le encanta que le dé a Dahlia la oportunidad de jugar con niños de su edad. Tampoco ama a la mayoría de sus vecinos, aunque le encanta atormentarlos.

Peter está de pie en la acera, viendo a Dahlia subir y bajar la calle en su bicicleta. Ella acaba de quitarse los ruedines y se tambalea un poco. Peter sabe que ella se cura casi al instante de los golpes y rasguños que recibe cuando se cae, pero él no puede evitar verlo. Ella le sonríe feliz cada vez que pasa por ahí.

El vecino que está al otro lado de la calle se detiene en su camino de entrada y camina hacia la parte trasera de su SUV, comenzando a descargar decoraciones navideñas de gran tamaño. Peter sonríe y cruza la calle. Puede que ya no asesine indiscriminadamente, pero le gusta arrastrar a ciertas personas cuando puede. Si él no puede matarlos, al menos puede jugar con ellos.

Mike, un hombre que grita complejo de superioridad (Peter lo sabría), pero en realidad es un poco inútil, descarga un gigante muñeco de nieve inflable. Su bufanda y nariz se iluminan y suena un tintineo mecánico de Jingle Bells. Parece demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¡Whoa, Mike!— Pedro dice, paseando por encima

—Oye, —dice Mike, mirando esperanzado. Siempre ha tratado de obtener el lado bueno de Peter (invitándolo a jugar, ofreciéndole un poco de pescado extra que atrapó el fin de semana pasado) y al mismo tiempo intenta demostrar que es mejor (tratando de superar las decoraciones anuales de vacaciones de Stiles, uno de ellos en planes de vacaciones). La vida suburbana es tan tediosa, pero Peter sabe cómo jugar este juego.

—Ese es todo el muñeco de nieve que tienes allí, —dice Peter, mirando al muñeco de nieve que tiene fácilmente ocho o nueve pies de altura.

—Sí, estaba todo en rebajas, —dice Mike pomposamente, viéndose demasiado satisfecho. Peter sabe que está pensando que Stiles no puede superar eso. Oh hombres de poca fe. —Salvé cientos. ¿Tú?

—He ahorrado miles, —dice Peter, sonando ligeramente engreído. Se da vuelta y saca las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y golpea el control remoto, haciendo que las luces delanteras del SUV grande parpadeen en su camino de entrada. —Y el mío también se enciende—. Mira el destellante muñeco de nieve de Mike, tocando el tintineo de Jingle Bells. —Muy guapo.

—Para, —dice Mike, levantando sus manos en señal de derrota. Peter solo sonríe.

Con toda honestidad, el SUV ni siquiera es de ellos. El auto de Peter está en la tienda y está alquilado, pero Mike es el tipo de hombre que valora mucho los autos nuevos y los juguetes llamativos, así que es divertido jugar con él un poco.

(Peter entiende. Antes de Dahlia y Stiles, antes del fuego, solía ser el mismo.)

—¿Cómo está Caroline? —Peter pregunta, tirándole un poco de un hueso. Es la temporada de vacaciones, después de todo.

Mike lo agarra como una cuerda de salvamento. —¡Ella está bien! Regresará de estar con su hermana cualquier día, luego nos iremos a Aspen, —dice Mike.

—¡Papá!— Dahlia llama. Peter mira al otro lado de la calle para ver a Dahlia en su camino de entrada, parada junto a su bicicleta. Lleva pantalones vaqueros, zapatos tenis y una sudadera, pero también un tutú negro brillante que se niega a pasar un día sin él.

—¿Si cariño? —Pedro pregunta.

—¡Papá dice que las galletas de jengibre están listas!— Dahlia dice, y se da vuelta para correr dentro de la casa.

Peter mira a Mike y se encoge de hombros. —La escuchaste. Las galletas están esperando, —dice Peter.

Mikes lo rechaza, mirando un poco triste a su muñeco de nieve inflable y Peter no puede reprimir su sonrisa. No logra limpiarla de la cara antes de que Stiles se encuentre con él en la puerta principal, con las cejas levantadas.

—Por mucho que me encanta verte con la camisa que te compré, —dice Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza el botón de arriba que Peter tiene puesto, —¿Pensé que te dije que dejaras de hacer llorar a los vecinos?

—No está llorando, —dice Pedro. —Probablemente esperará hasta que esté en la comodidad de su propia casa para hacer eso.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero tira de Peter por el frente de su chaqueta de todos modos, presionando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Derek tiene razón, vivir aquí te ha hecho aún más extraño que antes, —dice Stiles.

—¿Yo? —Pedro dice. —No creo que yo sea el que se mete en una guerra anual de decoraciones navideñas con la mitad de las casas en la cuadra. O el que está en una misión para burlar a los Patterson con productos horneados. O irrumpió en la casa de la Sra.Collins para buscar su receta de asado que no compartiría.

—No, acabas de sobornar al capitán de guardia del vecindario para estrellar la barbacoa de los Hanson y acusarlos de fumar marihuana, —dice Stiles. —Y compró las pistolas de paintball para niños de Russel y las condujo hacia la casa de Mrs.Collins. Y fumigó un herbicida con la forma de una mano que arrojaba al pájaro al jardín delantero de los Henderson.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir, —dice Peter airosamente. Tiene que tener sus patadas en alguna parte, y si hacer que las vidas de sus desagradables vecinos sean un poco más difíciles de rasguñar eso, bueno, eso está bien para él. —¿Dahlia dijo algo acerca de las galletas?

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige hacia la cocina. —Sí, maníaco, consigue tus galletas, —dice Stiles.

Dahlia está sentada en la mesa de la cocina y ya tiene tres galletas de jengibre frente a ella. Tiene tres tipos diferentes de dulces y un recipiente de glaseado casero para que pueda decorarlos.

—Este eres tú, papá, —dice Dahlia, señalando la galleta que ya está decorada. El hombre de pan de jengibre tiene una sonrisa temblorosa y cabello suelto, y Peter personalmente cree que se parece un poco al loco entrenador de lacrosse que Stiles tenía en la escuela secundaria, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo. También tiene una corbata torcida alrededor del cuello y lleva zapatos hechos de Red Hots.

—Se ve maravilloso, —le dice Peter, dándole un beso a la sien. —¿Qué vas a hacer por papá?

—Una camisa hecha de Reese's Pieces, —dice Dahlia con decisión, extendiendo el glaseado azúcarsobre el torso del hombre de jengibre antes de comenzar a colocar meticulosamente cada pieza de caramelo.

—Buena elección, —dice Pedro.

Peter levanta la vista para ver a Stiles apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriéndoles con cariño. Tiene un poco de harina en el cuello y en los pantalones vaqueros, y Peter cree que es una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás haya visto.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Tienes que empezar con tus galletas!— Dahlia dice.

—Tienes razón, princesa, —dice Stiles. Empuja el hombro de Peter cuando camina y se sienta a su lado, tirando de tres galletas hacia él. —Está bien, creo que papá necesita un gorro de gominola.

Peter piensa que los vecinos odiosos son un pequeño precio que pagar por tardes como esta.


End file.
